Wrath of Hell
by t3h 1337m4nz0r5
Summary: Inu-yasha is dead. Naraku must kill 100 half-breeds before he can summon the Hell Demon, that means 1 down and 99 to go.Please review! Read!
1. Hanyou's Death

Wrath of Hell  
  
Chapter I  
  
As a vicious battle raged on, Naraku versus Inu-yasha. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!" said Inu-yasha as he sliced a piece of Naraku's clothing with his claws. Then Inu-yasha stuck his hand in his chest. "Blades of Blood!!!" shouted Inu-yasha as he released three red blades flying toward Naraku. But Naraku made the poison swirling around him, so that the attack would have absolutely no effect. Naraku smirked. Inu-yasha saw the Wind Scar and slashed it at the right time.  
"Tetsusaiga!!!" Screamed Inu-yasha as he  
unleashed the Wind Scar in the midst of  
the battle. It struck Naraku by the shoulder, but Naraku used the fully reassembled Shikon Jewel to block the vicious attack that Inu-yasha launched so only the shoulder would be hit. "Hmph, a useless attempt." Naraku said calmly as he sent his wave of poison. Inu-yasha managed to run away from the wave and was able to get two slashes on Naraku's clothing yet the attacks didn't damage him at all. Inu-yasha got struck with devastating force, and met his death. "I love seeing someone like Inu-yasha, dead," said Naraku in a thrilling voice, as his eyes seemed to be calm and delighted to see Inu-yasha dead. "One down, ninety-nine more hanyou to go" Naraku said in a malevolent voice. "But first I have to finish off that monk, then that demon exterminator. And then I'll release The Hell Demon." Naraku walked away. "Have fun in your death." He continued to walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While later the group woke up from the attack from some of Naraku's  
henchmen. "Hey, where's Inu-yasha?" said Kagome. "I hope he didn't go to Naraku's place," said Miroku in a worried voice. "Naraku???" everyone(except Miroku) shouted.  
"Knowing his hot ego he probably did," said Miroku,  
  
"We better go there before he gets killed!"Said Sango. The gang went to the mountain to find Inu-yasha.  
  
When they got there, they saw what looked like Inu- yasha, dead. The group stayed silent, as if the sadness of their hearts swallowed everything into nothingness. Kagome tilted her head down then she fell down on her knees, and then started crying, and wailed with pity and self-loss. They brought the body outside, and buried it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twenty-nine hanyou bodies and souls had fallen into the hands of Naraku. Naraku needed eighty-one more dead hanyou to release the Hell Demon. Naraku flew on his platform made up of demons to kill more hanyou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kagome said as she cried in pain from her heart as so does all the others do. Her tears ran down like a river. "I will kill Naraku," Sango replied revengefully, "He cursed my family, he killed your brother and is using him as a slave, and now this?" said Miroku. "Inu-yasha, why did you have to die like this?" said Shippo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Naraku flew by, he saw Sesshomaru in sight, wrote him a letter, and gave him the letter without going down.  
Sesshomaru opened the letter and read it.  
Sesshomaru widened his eyes.  
"So Inu-yasha is dead," said Sesshomaru calmly,  
"Well lets go Jaken, Rin."  
Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin walk through the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-yasha, we'll avenge your death someday." Said Shippo as him and the group got ready to leave.  
When they were ready, they left, leaving the grave.  
In the forests, the gang met a demon.  
The demon looked like a brute with heavy, large claws.  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she throws her boomerang.  
"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he sucked the demon up.  
"Well, that was easy," said Miroku,  
"Sure was!" said Sango.  
They continued to walk along the forest path in search for Naraku.  
Later on they met with Toutousai.  
"Where's Inu-yasha?" said Toutousai,  
"Well, he died." Said Shippo.  
Toutousai widened his eyes.  
"He died?" said Toutousai,  
"He really died?" "Y-y-yes." Said Sango. Later on Toutousai left. When the gang got to the village, it was brutally slaughtered. They found what it looked like a dead hanyou. "This is probably the work of Naraku!" said Kagome. "Right," said Miroku, "Why is he killing hanyou?" said Sango, "Probably for one of his plans," said Shippo. After they left the village, they continued through the forests.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, I'm almost done, just thirty-seven more." Said Naraku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-yasha died; I know it," said Kikyo. Then she called some of her spirit foxes to hand more souls to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-yasha dead? Yes! Now I can get Kagome to myself, but I won't have anyone to spar with." said Koga in a thrilling, yet sad voice.  
  
End Chapter I! Go easy on the reviews! Sorry for taking this story in and out so many times. 


	2. Encounter With Kohaku

Wrath of Hell  
  
Chapter II  
  
The gales blew swiftly as Naraku flew in search for hanyou.  
  
He needed not many hanyou until he could release the Hell Demon. Later on he went to his castle. "Kohaku... I want you to slaughter a village... then kill Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango," said Naraku, "Don't kill half-breeds. Also tear down the trees once they arrive so they don't escape."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So why do you think that Naraku is killing so many hanyou?" said Shippo, "I don't know," said Sango, "Probably a scheme he's planning." Later on they got to a village slaughtered. Suddenly the trees fell blocking the entrances and exits. Barriers appeared so they couldn't use Kirara to escape. Mist appeared. Sango was already in her battle outfit luckily. Suddenly a weapon came flying out of the fogginess. Luckily none of them got hurt. Kohaku appeared.  
"Kohaku..." said Sango, "Naraku made you do this, didn't he?" Kohaku said nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kohaku sent the chained sickle flying towards Sango. Once again he said nothing.  
"You're my first victim..." said Kohaku, "You will die first." "Sango! I sense four shikon shards! One is in his back, and another is in his right arm, and the other two are in his weapon," said Kagome. The mist became thicker. None of them could see.  
"The mist... it's getting thick," said Miroku. Kohaku, this time didn't throw the weapon but swung it in the air. The two shikon shards in it reacted. It sended out a wave of energy that hit the barrier nearby, nearly destroying it. Kohaku sensed something, broke the barrier, and fled.  
  
I made this chapter short so I could get to the best part of the story. Please review!! 


End file.
